There are some attachment devices to which electronic devices such as a notebook personal computer are attachable. Such an attachment device includes thereinside a circuit board and so forth to which peripheral devices such as a mouse are to be connected (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-120150, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-267762, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-171552, for example).
The attachment device includes, for example, a hook and an operation lever. The hook is movable between an attachable and detachable position where an electronic device is attachable to or detachable from the attachment device and an anchoring position where the hook anchors the electronic device. The operation lever is configured to move the hook from the anchoring position to the attachable and detachable position. To attach an electronic device to the attachment device, while the electronic device is pressed against the hook, the hook is temporarily moved to the attachable and detachable position. Subsequently, the hook is made to anchor the electronic device. Thus, the electronic device is fastened to the attachment device. To detach the electronic device from the attachment device, the hook is moved from the anchoring position to the attachable and detachable position by using the operation lever, whereby the electronic device that has been anchored by the hook is released. Thus, the electronic device is allowed to be detached from the attachment device.
In addition, there is an antitheft measure for the above attachment device in which a security lock connected to a desk or the like with wire is attached to the attachment device. In one of antitheft measures for the attachment device and the electronic device, the hook is disabled by using a security lock with the electronic device being attached to the attachment device. Such measures are disclosed by, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-120150, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-267762, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-171552.